One for the Road
by PlatinumRosewood
Summary: AU one shot- Naomi is a bartender at the local pub where Emily comes wondering, looking to drown her sorrows. Curious conversations ensue, leaving Naomi wondering if she can help her by more than just serving drinks. Three chapters expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey there you gorgeous reader you! Had this short but fun (okay well I think it's fun..) one-shot playing in the back of my mind and thought it might help me take a breather from the intensity of When Words Fail. Like I said, it's a one shot, but like two or three chapters expected. Probably three.

Also, I stumbled across some unfinished but fucking _amazing_ stories from **CampbellE** and if any of you like WWF, you'll enjoy the pants off this brilliant writer. A favorite of mine she wrote, hands down, is **Another Love**. I was honestly bawling. Okay I'm done, enjoy it!

One for the road Ch. 1 - Interpretations

Naomi Campbell walked through the door, pulling her hood off her head. It was raining buckets tonight and of course she got the closing shift. Just her luck. She passed through the room, hearing the squeaking of her shoes and the rambunctious drawl of plastered older men. It was just for a year or so, she would tell herself, just enough to help her pay for this last year of university. She got "laid off" from her last job as a grocery clerk after an older guy tried to tip her by pinching her arse and she kicked him in the shin. In front of her boss. It was all instinct, the fire in her, but it backfired when her paycheck had stopped coming in. So she called up her mate Effy, desperate for an in because Effy, _of course,_ knows everyone. That's how she ended up here, in a somewhat classy bar and grill pub where there was still leering men hoping to show their appreciation, but at least she took care of the bar and had a good barrier between her and all the other drunkards.

More importantly, it paid the bills.

That's why she was squeaking over to the bar she was an expert at and silently berating herself for rescheduling her shift the night of a game: Liverpool vs. Manchester United. She dropped her stuff and shed her jacket just as Liverpool scored and her eardrums burst from the yells.

"About time you showed the fuck up, these tossers are drinking us dry tonight," Effy scolded, slightly stressed from all the orders. Naomi chuckled and tied an apron around her waist. It wasn't part of the uniform, but she kept one in her shoulder bag for these nights after experiencing the post-game parties—not everyone could drink their weight in beer and she learned that one day after most of the lagers ended from an old bugger's stomach up on her pants.

"The more they buy, the more that goes in our paycheck. Suck it up babe," she reaffirmed. Their banter was light and taunting, always welcome especially in their busiest times. Naomi wasn't originally supposed to come in tonight, but Cook—fucking wanker—had persuaded her to cover his shift to avoid this "bird on his tail always showin up to the pub after one good shaggin'." She grudgingly agreed and started cleaning over the bar. He definitely owed her big time for this. The whole room, eating areas included, had been dimmed to highlight the game in all its excitement, while three warm lights hung over the counter and stools off to the side. While the bar area was usually packed, the stools were nearly empty tonight, just lots of business on Effy's end which she was handling with surprising skill.

The pub doors opened again and Naomi kept right on scrubbing the counter, stained with scotch. She looked up surprised when a high pitched sneeze tinged the area with a noise that didn't quite fit in a place like this. Walking slowly to the bar, eyes trained to the ground was a small girl. What would be pale skin and red hair was drenched in the Bristol rain—rotten luck, Naomi thought—and left it a deep burgundy instead with a blueish tint on her cold arms, raised with goosebumps even from meters away. Despite the cold weather, she was in jeans and a band t-shirt, arms crossed tightly into her shaking body. She looked a bit like a drowned cat and Naomi couldn't help but stare at how miserable she seemed.

The red haired girl didn't look up as she sat down, sniffling slightly and rattling the squeaky stool. The blonde looked up and over at Effy, she was busy but could easily handle the few orders. She wiped her hands on the towel as she walked over to where the girl sat. She hadn't usually been the touchy feely kind, but things changed over time and a few of her own struggles taught her to take everything with a grain of salt. Be soft and sturdy. She leaned against the counter, towel over her shoulder.

"Can I get you anything, miss?"

"No, not yet um thanks," her voice cracked after a raspy response strained out. Naomi's jaw tightened marginally and quickly glanced over at Effy, who was also now cleaning the far counter. It couldn't hurt. She flipped a glass over and poured a small amount of liquid out, quickly putting it back. She reached up to put it in front of the girl, where her eyes could catch it despite staring in her lap. She looked up surprised and shook her head.

"No, I-I didn't order anythi-"

"I know. On the house." Naomi said quietly, looking across the bar to check she was in the clear, "Looks like you had a rough night, so I thought it might heat your insides up a bit." She smiled at the girl who had an unreadable expression on her face, hair still dripping with rain.

"Thank you," she whispered, so quiet Naomi almost missed it.

"You're welcome," she smiled again, feeling quite pleased with herself. She never did this in college, being nice to someone just for the sake of being nice. To be a good person. It felt good, and made her bubble. She helped with some food orders coming out and pitched in pouring the round of drinks after the game ended in a miserable loss on Manchesters' end. The place was starting to trickle down with folks and Naomi could finally take a breather after moving for nearly an hour now. She poured a shot for herself, classic peach vodka, and saw as she lifted the glass the same red haired girl still alone at the counter, tracing the rim of the glass with her finger. She didn't look much better, but at least she was drier. Her hair had lightened in the heat of the bar so she could make out a few shining crimson strands under the lamps hanging.

She's quite pretty, Naomi thought, throwing her head back. Without thinking twice, she grabbed the bottle she was looking for and went to top off the girls drink again. Like deja vu, she looked up again, surprised. Naomi cut in before she could.

"You said 'not yet' for a drink an hour and a half ago, so consider it wishful thinking," she smirked. The small girl sighed and although she wasn't smiling, her frown seemed to lift some more.

"Can I ask what it is?"

"Whiskey. Neat. Everything a growing girl needs," the blonde laughed. The girl sat up a bit straighter. If she wasn't happy, she was at least distracted and that was good enough for Naomi.

"Oi, Campbell!" Naomi looked over to Effy calling her. "The boys in back need you. Some wanker at table five bought a feast near closing time," the brunette remarked sourly. Naomi sighed and put her own glass aside for the time being. The girl was looking at her when Naomi looked back. She smiled and swore she saw the corner of the redhead's mouth twitch.

"Naomi!"

"Yeah alright, keep your vagina on," the blonde grumbled back, getting increasingly irritated. She flopped the towel on the counter next to the girl and went to see about all the huff. A feast was right, as Naomi spent a good ten minutes carrying trays through the crowds at some scrawny white man in a white suit with a rat-like face. She could deal with the waitress-ing, but she was getting catcalled and had to grit her teeth to keep from being rash. She needed this job after all.

At last, she was back behind her counter where the red haired girl sat and Naomi found her towel, surprisingly, folded neatly underneath an empty glass. The girl watched her come back and gave a weary smile, just a tug of her mouth and the blonde noticed how distinctly feline it looked. Could only imagine what she looked like happy, and the very image made her smile back.

"Did it do the trick?"

"Yes," the reply sounded almost like confession, "I think it was exactly what I needed." Her voice sounded husky and Naomi was beginning to realize that was her normal voice. The girl leaned back and dug something out from the pocket of her jeans—looked at the barkeep sheepishly at the damp money.

"Sorry, I was in the rain for a bit, not much I could do..." she said looking down.

"No worries. How long, if you don't mind me asking. In the rain, I mean," Naomi asked curiously.

"Umm...I dunno. Twenty minutes? Half hour? I just knew my feet were about to fall off if I didn't get inside soon," the girl laughed nervously.

"Half hour? You realize its, what, negative degrees out? Below freezing and you came here in a...a t-shirt?" the blonde said incredulously. The girl's face dropped again, like she had done something wrong and been punished for it. She looked to her lap, hunched over.

"...sorry..." she said above a whisper. Something tugged in Naomi, not unlike a dog on a leash, and she frowned.

"No don't—don't do that. It's okay, really...look, what's your name?" the blonde worked to undo the turn of the conversation.

"Emily," she said quietly, biting her lip. Naomi couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Well Emily," she drawled, "will you stay until close? It's not too much longer, but it would be a shame to miss you if you left before I'm off." The question hung in the air until Emily looked up shyly and nodded, tired but more relaxed.

"Can I..." she faded.

"Yeah? Go on?" the blonde leaned on the counter, waiting patiently for the answer.

"Can I get another?" she nodded to the glass, "Whiskey wasn't it?"

Naomi snorted at her antics and stood up, reaching under the counter to grab the bottle from earlier.

"You're sitting at the counter of a bar, of course you can bloody have another," she teased, pouring it out, handing it to her with a bright smile. This girl—Emily—was so shy that Naomi was determined to bring out the girl that was hidden. There was bound to be a gold mine in there somewhere.

The blonde left the bar with the bin, scooping up half finished pints and plates, clearing the clutter, but when she turned back, she found Emily turned away from the counter now, facing the direction of the game, but her eyes locked on Naomi's instead. She gave her a smirk and an assuring wink, before dropping everything off in the back. She was about to go wiping down tables, but realized she forgot her towel. She walked back to the bar and found Emily quickly looking away with the towel in her hands. She passed it off to her, answering with a soft, 'thank you' before finishing up the tables.

At long last, Naomi had finished the clear out and left Effy with the job of ushering lingering guests out. Before the blonde was properly back behind her counter, she saw the brunette walk towards Emily and shuffled over quickly, placing a hand lightly on the redhead's back, defending, "She's fine, she's with me." Effy nodded and walked away leaving the two girls to look at each other with eyes widened in shock—one at the touch, and the other from the cold. Emily's clothes were still as frigid as ice despite being in the pub well over two hours. Naomi didn't like it one bit. She walked around to her stuff and pulled the jacket from the pile before heading back to the girl.

"Right, first things first, you got somethin' under that shirt, yeah?" The redhead unconsciously crossed her arms and looked down.

"I mean, a bra sure, but not...um.." she mumbled quietly.

"Good," the blonde said loud and proud, before whipping the jacket at her chest, making Emily gasp in surprise, snatching it before it fell. "Bathrooms are right around the corner there, get out of that wet shirt and in that. The hoods a bit damp but a hell of a lot warmer than those sodding clothes, promise you that." Emily stared with mouth agape before Naomi, nodded to the bathroom again with raised brow, "Get goin'." She scrambled off the stool at the order and disappeared in the room. A few minutes later, a considerably happier Emily came smiling out of the loo, bear paws tucked under her jaw.

What a smile, Naomi thought, what a completely happy smile. She couldn't help but grin at the redheads shifted demeanor.

"Better now?" The smaller girl nodded vigorously, patting the hem of the sleeves against her pink cheeks. "Good." watched Effy follow the last of the people out before locking the door and flipping the sign to 'Closed.' Officially off the job, Naomi slouched into her normal curl and took a bar stool next to Emily. She turned to the blonde, hunched as well, from the comfort of the sweater. She was happy to be the one to bring the redhead all that giddiness.

"So," Naomi started, getting comfortable, "Emily. You wanna talk about it?" She kept the sleeves on but her smile faltered a bit.

"Talk? About...what?"

"Whatever it is that made you walk for half in hour in freezing rain and look completely miserable coming in here," she stated bluntly. Naomi was going to have to tread carefully, but with Emily already being shy, she wanted to push enough the redhead enough to learn something about her. Emily looked down and sighed heavily. Naomi leaned her elbow on the counter and swallowed uneasily. "I'm just, I'm only curious. You know that right? Don't ever feel any pressure to answer something too personal 'kay?"

"No, you're right, it is a bit weird, and it would be nice to talk about it..." The blonde waited with a smile, easing the redhead. "I...I um, I'm not really sure how you'll take this," Emily laughed nervously.

"Probably better than you think," she smiled easily.

"Okay," she started with a deep breath. "I...Icameouttomyfamilytoday," she said in a rushed speech. Naomi waved her hands in front of her and shook her head.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. Take it easy, say it again," the blonde soothed.

"I—I came out to my family today. As gay. Well, lesbian. My girlfriend broke up with me a few days ago and everyone was just pestering me about why I was so upset," she ranted, "and do you know what it's like to not be able to tell anyone about it and suffer alone? It's terrible! And then when I couldn't take it anymore, I just blurted it out, and my sister Katie shut me down, and—and my mom just denied it, my brother was a right little pervy bastard and...and...and..." she had to stop because she was tearing up again.

"That's really brave," was all the blonde said, but it was enough. Emily stopped immediately and looked at Naomi. "They won't see it now, but you just showed them a bit of yourself, and that's something to be proud of." Emily was beaming and finally smiled the big smile Naomi had been waiting to see.

"Now I don't mean to kick you out of here so soon, but Effy will kill me if I don't help her clean up the rest of this place. But tell you what, come back again soon, and I promise there will be someone working, hopefully myself," she leaned in dramatically to whisper, "that will gladly hear about it. Is that okay?" the blonde smiled, unsure, biting her lip. Emily looked back with an unreadable expression, but nodded gently, radiating with something that coiled Naomi's stomach. Something pleasant.

"Okay," the red head said gently. The blonde reached out her hand and upon seeing what it was, Emily chuckled.

"It was lovely to meet you, Emily." Their hands shook and they both stayed a bit longer than necessary.

"Absolute pleasure, Naomi," Emily drew out her name with a husk that made the blonde's skin ripple. She got up then, her neck tinged pink, the blonde noticed, and walked towards the door. She was halfway across the room before turning back and beginning to take off the blonde's jacket. Naomi put a hand up stop her.

"I'm getting a ride, why don't you take it, consider it a token to make sure you come back." The redhead beamed so brightly and waved cutely back at her. She was turning away before Naomi acted on impulse, rushing to find the pack, and called back to her.

"Emily...here," she tossed a bottle of hard lemonade across the room where the girl caught it with a fumble, "One for the road, yeah?"

She walked out the door biting her lip, looking back with a smile and a shy wave, leaving Naomi thinking how she she was grateful she took Cook's place that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Things have been quiet lately so I decided to sit down and write a new part. I promise I'll get back to WWF but I'm (FINALLY) switching to Emily's POV so I wanna get the tones right. In other news, I had a goal to reach for this chapter but literally no plan for plot so this Ch. is basically improv writing, so if you like it, drop a note saying Good improv Rosey! I'm really excited for next chapter so hope this in between doesn't disappoint too much...

Also, SAME SEX MARRIAGE IS LEGAL IN THE USA FINALLY YESSSSS TIME TO CELEBRATE! Who else is super excited?!:D Happy Saturday everyone, enjoy your weekend. I'm done! Have at!:)

One for the road

Ch 2- Invitations

James Cook was going broke. He was scheduled to work 6 days a week for the following week when Naomi openly offered to cover all of his shifts, and with the prospect of his nights now free to party and pull, how could he resist? But after spending all his money on quality spliff, he quickly realized only four days later that he needed to get back on the boring job. For some reason, this set Naomi on edge and it freaked him out, honestly, until she became desperate and offered him half the wages she made.

"Why's ya want the money anyway babe? I know ya off doin' that high classy learnin' shit and stuff, but you'd be workin', what, three weeks straight? Fook blondie, what's fuckin' innit f'you?" She elegantly told him to go fuck himself before offering the deal once more. He accepted, smoking Freddie's spliff he paid for with the money his best mate was earning basically for him.

All was well for Jack the Lad.

…...

Naomi was on her eleventh day of work in two weeks, really starting to feel it. She had increased her already ridiculous crutch of coffee from 5 cups to almost 8 and managed to keep her mood from souring with the help of Effy's playful digs but it started to get tiring when she ran to the toilets about four times per shift. She sighed wearily, dreading going back out. The bar wasn't necessarily too bad, a huge step up from the griminess of Keith's a few blocks away, but that didn't mean she preferred to be there unless she was the one actually drinking.

In fact the only reason she was there for so long at all lately was because of a promise she made last week to that girl, Emily, to listen once she caught a break. Which apparently wasn't anytime soon. It wouldn't have bothered her too much if she had known when the girl might come back. If she came at all. She better, Naomi thought, I really like that jacket. Tiny, jacket thief. Red haired, shy smile-y jacket thief.

"Nai! Seventeen needs a round!" The blonde couldn't even get out of the loo before she was back at it. Biting her tongue, she grabbed the mugs and pitcher from the counter and went to fill rounds for the old bearded men that more or less lived here. It was only 8:30 and one was already tipsy enough to slosh his beer around and go for a feel up on her leg. Luckily, she slipped away with fake smiles to hide behind her bar again, shaking her hands from the fizzy drink splashed onto her. The blonde slowed in surprise when the stool she had been staring at all week had been filled with a familiar shy figure, a towel in her hands.

"Ahh look who came back," Naomi smiled widely, "I was beginning to think I'd never get my jumper back." Emily blushed and looked away, holding the towel out to the taller girl.

"I'm really sorry, I might have forgot it at home...but I will bring it back, honestly! Just my luck that I'd actually come on a shift that's yours," she laughed sheepishly. Despite the humor, the blonde couldn't help but feel slightly dejected at the confession and struggled not to let it show. Emily was observant though and caught the small falter. "Oh God, no! I didn't mean it like that! You're a lovely person, you are, I just feel a bit mortified coming back without something you loaned me. Makes me feel, I dunno, like I seem unappreciative of sorts..." she rambled on. An easiness settled back with Naomi as she wiped her hands clean.

"Did it help?" she interjected. The redhead paused at the question.

"Well, yes of course, I didn't die from hypothermia, so I'd say it did the job alright," Emily replied, her wit outstanding. A smile tugged on the blonde.

"Then it's no problem for me." Naomi put the empty glasses and pitchers onto the counter, walking back to her familiar spot behind the bar and felt her eyes flicker back when the smaller girl twirled around on the bar stool playfully until she was facing the barkeep again. She's a great deal happier, Naomi thought, or at least not drenched.

With the thought in mind, the blonde glanced over the girl, taking care not to noticeably linger, and saw the difference in her demeanor and her outfit. What was simple and rebellious before in skinnies and her soaked band tee had been replaced by a striped pale-orange and white shirt, loose, with comfortable khaki's, chucks and her hair half pinned up. She was completely dry as well, making the barkeep's neck heat when she wasn't prepared for how cute and vibrant Emily's hair fell around her shoulders, beaming the cherry tones. Don't linger, she thought.

"So then," she cleared her throat, "why did you come back if not to return my jacket? It must _obviously_ be the good company." Emily laughed throatily when the blonde dramatically posed.

"I can't deny that, so very true. You've got me all figured out," she joked back. The two fell into easy company, light jokes and banters keeping things moving easily. A few times, Effy called out to her for table clear-ups or getting help from the back, but she was back in just a few minutes, Emily content as if the unconscious smile on her face had always been there. Between the playful jabs and teasing, there would be a question passed between the two, something small and irrelevant like What's your favorite food? or What music do you listen to? The answers would be passed off as non-nonchalant and unimportant but neither of the girls knew that each was noting the remarks, storing it away for a time when it could be used helpfully.

Once the blondes' legs started to tire, she checked the time, stunned that it was nearly midnight. She had been running her rounds comfortably enough but hadn't realize how much she had wound down when she had been coffee free for nearly five

hours already. But it didn't matter, she was enjoying herself and Emily's company too great a deal to complain. She pushed her energy loss aside.

Emily on the other hand was buzzing. Throughout their light banter and casual conversations, Naomi had gotten her a few drinks—to celebrate such 'incredible company'—and humored her with two rounds of pina colada, refusing to let her pay for more than one. The small girl tried to insist until the barkeep gave her a pointed look and left her pretending to pout, sipping on her blended drink. A useful but certainly not helpful shot of adrenaline wound through the blonde when Emily had her first taste and moaned in delight, her face contorting from pleasure. Naomi had to excuse herself to the loo that, for the first time, wasn't because of the coffee she drank. Well she's certainly out of her shell, the barkeep thought as she splashed water on her face, and I really hope I can keep it together.

Convincing herself that she's just a fiery girl, Naomi made her way out considerably more relaxed and was able to be herself as the night wound on. She felt pointed glances at time from her partner at the other end of the bar, but pushed it aside. She would get to Effy later. For now, Emily was enough to keep her going for the night, and allowed herself just one beer from the tap.

"Are you allowed to do that? Drink on the job?" the redhead questioned her, poking fun at the blonde who barked out a laugh.

"Emily look around the place, you really think with _these_ people in here, I'm not allowed a single moderate drink?" She giggled when the small girls' face puzzled together, giving it much thought. "Besides my best friends' boyfriend owns the place. I don't think he'll mind terribly," she whispered with an added wink.

"He owns McClair's?" Emily asked, shocked. Naomi laughed again, placing a hand on the counter, trying to shake away her spinning head that wasn't from the alcohol.

"He _is_ a McClair. Freddie. Freddie McClair. Known him since college actually," the blonde reminisced, leaning on the counter now. "Thought he'd be a bum really, with how much the tosser smoked, but Effy was good with numbers and Freddie was good with people. His best mate Cook gave him a start up from his uncle's place and here we are a few years later. I was always impressed they did it but never really wanted to work here. I'm only here for a few months and then off to Manchester I go." Naomi didn't realize how much she talked until she finished and Emily was staring intently at her, leaning forward.

"You're...you're leaving?" A speck of happiness, _so_ not right from how the redheads voice and face had dropped, spread through the barkeep's chest. It meant she cared, just a little. Naomi didn't know why that seemed important.

"Yeah I have to. I'm in my last year of uni. That's why I'm here, trying to pay down the money hole I dug myself."

"Oh. Right..." The smaller girl seemed to shrink even more when she slumped ever so slightly and her eyes dropped down into her lap. Naomi wished she had been choosier with her words but at least it was true. It was the reason for how things panned out. Unfortunately the timing couldn't have been worse as Effy called to her and circled a hand in the air: start wrapping up for closing.

The blonde swore and Emily noticed and seemed to look even more defeated.

The barkeep couldn't shun her job so as Effy shooed everyone out, she quickly got her bin and towel (that was tucked under Emily's elbow) and tried to rush clean up, checking back to the counter frequently to see she wouldn't miss Emily if she left unexpected. I mean she has every right to, Naomi told herself, I just...wish she wouldn't.

She sped through the tables (checking for Emily) and chucked empty glasses and mugs in the container (looking back to Emily), almost out of breath from how much she was carrying so fast as she rushed to dump it in the back. She came back out in a huff as the door closed and no one was left in the place. No redhead. Fuck, she thought as she ran a hand through her hair and gunned it to the bar, not even closing the cooler's door as she swiped a bottle and more or less sprinted out the front. She stopped on the sidewalk, panting and looking down the street, desperate to catch a flash of red on either side. There was nothing. She stared for a minute until there was not a soul left on the streets. Sincerely depressed, she walked heavily back in the bar and almost passed out on the spot if it weren't for the sight of a figure standing next to her favorite stool, looking around the room as her fingers fidgeted. They locked eyes and were equally surprised.

"I...I thought you'd gone," Naomi said quietly across the room, pointing to the door with the bottle.

"I was in the loo," Emily said a bit stunned that the barkeep was still here as well, "I wanted to see you before I left."

"Oh." The two stared at each other for a long few moments, waiting for...well not really sure what they wanted. Finally, and unexpected for them both, Emily made the first move and walked forward to stick out a hand, waiting for her goodbye. She even had her signature shy smile placed quietly on her face. Naomi moved to meet her but instead of her hand meeting the smaller girls', cold glass did. Perking her smile up more, she read the label above the opaque pink liquid of Strawberry Daquiri wine cooler. They paused awkwardly, Emily gripping a bottle Naomi was holding until the blonde pulled toward herself, essentially pulling the redhead towards her, until her arms were wrapped around fragile shoulders and her nose was filled with scents of the pina colada and lavender. Emily, rather stunned, happily wrapped two hands around the blonde, a strange combination of old ale and lemon cleaner that she somehow didn't mind whatsoever.

They pulled apart respectfully, if not a bit strained, smiled and laughed awkwardly at each other. Emily tucked her waved hair behind her ear and Naomi wished she might be able to know the girl enough one day to do that. These affections were getting to her.

"So, take that one to go okay? It's pleasant but not too heavy and good for the walk home." The smaller girl nodded, biting her lip on the edge of her smile. "So I'll see you..whenever then?" A twinge worked down Naomi's body from discomfort at her own statement. Emily quirked her lips and inhaled sharply, before reaching behind her and then giving the barkeep something. Her mobile. A similar smile played on the blonde's lips as she wordlessly tapped her number in, watching Emily rock on her heels.

"You message me and then hmm..I tell you when I'm working and you can stop by if you'd like?" Naomi asked suddenly nervous before Emily's cheeky smirk returned.

"Is that an invitation?" Her full smile stopped hiding her perfect teeth and Naomi decided to go for broke.

"For you, I would love to make it an invitation. By all means, come every day that I'm working," she smiled back brightly.

"What if I take you up on that? You'll tire of me quite soon I'm sure..." Emily provoked, waiting for a slip up as she started to back step to the door, but there was none to find.

"Well there's only one way to find out isn't there? I'd love to see for myself," Naomi was quick to play back as they stopped in front of the door. The moon was speckled through the clouds leaving bursts of areas lightened. Emily lost their quick paced banter as she faltered for a moment, looking up suddenly bare.

"I think...I might love that too." Before she lost her nerve, she took a half step forward and stretched on her toes to barely touch her lips the blonde's cheek, who closed her eyes instantly on contact. As she pulled away, leaning against the door to start her way home, she bit her lip and brought a hand up to wave, cherry hair darkening to crimson in the late night. She called out down the sidewalk in a loud scratchy voice, "For what it's worth, I guess I'm happy you went to Manchester!" Naomi smiled and stepped out past the door.

"For what it's worth, I'm really glad you're gay!" she yelled out. The barkeep immediately smacked a hand over her mouth and cringed at her word choice. She had meant glad that Emily being gay had brought her to the bar that night, but it _definitely_ didn't come out like that. Emily just laughed down the street, waving largely in the air happily.

…...

As Naomi undressed and cleaned up for bed that night, she sunk into her sheets and was about to finally get a well deserved rest when her phone buzzed on the side table. She grabbed it and grinned to herself as she read.

 **'I'd love to accept your invitation. When can we start? ;) -Em x'**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here lovelies have a chapter. Not the best ending, but believe me I'm excited for the next one. Oh yeah, fun fact, I'm changing this from a one-shot to short story but because I can't for my life write anything short. Whoops. Sorry not sorry.

Also has everyone been updating today? I swear I had five new updates in my inbox which made me thrilled, hopefully I can make you thrilled! Tell me what you think. WWF should be updated this week too!

Last thing, Happy fourth for all you USA babies! I HOPE YOU ARE WATCHING WOMENS WORLD CUP THIS WEEKEND VIVA LA FUTBOL.

Disclaimer x10-I'm terrible at keeping up with disclaimers so I'm hoping this has enough these aren't my characters disclaimer to not get me sued. Enjoy(:

One for the Road Ch 3 – Ignorance

Effy can't say she disliked her job for now. She wasn't looking for anything serious or time consuming so McClair's was a perfect fit for her as a bartender. And she was good at it. Really fucking good. When she wasn't getting slammed with orders that she knew like the back of her hand, she used the lull time to people watch, and see why exactly they came to drink themselves stupid. She could determine in a matter of moments if the round of shots were meant for celebration or sulking. She was content in her observations.

What she wasn't content with was the rising worry she had for her best mate. For whatever reason, the stubborn blonde had openly allowed Cook to lay his schedule on her and it was taking its fucking toll, that was for sure. With already pale Bristol skin and nearly white peroxide hair, Naomi was becoming ghostly ill and it was not suiting her at all. Effy didn't like to hover, she let people go about their own business while she watched, but this was different. Naomi was her mate and if she didn't take care of herself, Effy knew there wasn't a lot of people in her life that would ensure she would.

So in that third week since the blonde had started acting strangely, almost seventeen days of being at this repetitive place, Effy blocked her at the counter. Neither said a word, waiting for the other to say whatever was coming. Surprisingly and unexpected, Effy broke the silent staredown first.

"I think you should go home."

"What?" Naomi laughed, "Course not, it's a Friday, we're busy. It's fine." Effy wasn't an idiot though and could see right through the ruse.

"Nai you are working yourself into exhaustion. When's the last time you looked in a mirror?" the brunette said with a pointed brow. Naomi looked away and Effy sighed, "Exactly. You need the day off. You should leave, Thomas can come up to the bar from the back."

"No, lemme just finish the night and I'll take a day off next week-"

"No. That's an order. Go home Naomi, you aren't allowed in here for the night." Effy said sternly, a bit guilty for playing the authority card but knowing it was necessary.

"You can't be serious?!"

"If you're still here in ten minutes, I'm getting security." The blonde scoffed incredulously, feeling completely betrayed and simmered away toward her things, clearly fuming. She stood against the wall, lingering for eight minutes, the brunette counted, before shuffling out, pissed and unadmittedly knackered. Effy glanced at the time above the bar- 19:54.

Let's hope that buys her a few hours, the sole barkeeper thought, God knows she needs it.

…...

Effy was finishing pouring a round of rum for the usual plastered men by the game, when bright red hair she had seen a few times before waltzed in, the look on her face nothing short of beaming. She took quick steps to the other end of the bar, and sat herself down, smoothing out her skirt and running her hands through her hair. The barkeep smirked and almost felt bad for having sent her friend home, but ultimately, it was better this way. She continued to take orders and leave the girl be.

The only occupant that stayed on the far counter was the girl, eagerly waiting.

…...

When two hours had passed, and there was a considerable drag in orders around 22:00, the brunette's pity overran her. She walked over and the girls head shot up, eyes gleaming, until she saw Effy instead, slumping in her seat again.

"She was here you know," the barkeep stated simply. Emily perked up, curious. "I sent her home about mmmm...2 hours ago?"

"Why?" the girl blurted out. "She told me to come see her this week."

"Yes but do you know how _long_ her week has been?" She didn't answer. "She's been on the clock for about two and a half weeks now, no breaks, no days off." Emily's eyes widened and her mouth fell slightly.

"Why's she been working so long? Don't you let her take time off? She shouldn't be allowed to do that-"

"Precisely why I sent her home. She took over another worker's shift for his entire week so she could be here."

"Why would she want to come back here on her time off?" Emily questioned, confused. Effy leaned on the counter smirking.

" _You tell me._ She's been waiting for something for the past few weeks and it seems pretty obvious what's been occupying her time, and apparently her mind."

"Why would I know? What's she waiting for?" Effy sighed, giving her a blatant up and down look, raising a brow. The smaller girl's eyes shot up. "Me?! No, no she wouldn't, she's much too good to waste her time like that. Besides she's not..." she faded off.

"Look," Effy interrupted, "I just didn't think you'd want to sit here til close, moping. I'm trying to help. The girl's as stubborn as a cow, so she'll most likely be back first thing tomorrow, come back then alright?" Emily took a deep breath and nodded, thanking her, before heading out. "Oh and Emily," she called out across the room as the tiny girl turned around, "Don't text her tonight. Let her sleep okay? Otherwise there was no fucking point in sending her home." The girl nodded and waved goodbye before leaving.

An enormous belch sent the men roaring at the table watching the game, before leading to then puking across their drinks.

The bartender cringed and sighed wearily. You fucking owe me, Effy thought as she grabbed gloves and towels.

…...

The sun poured in the room, leaving Naomi Campbell to stir in her sheets. With heavy limbs, she twisted and squinted tightly as the brightness hit her square in the eyes. She wasn't a morning person at all, but the often evasive sun was pleasant today and she decided to drag herself up enough to stretch, surprised to be confined by the wear of denim on her legs.

She thought back to her foggy night. Effy sent her home, she remembered that. She came back annoyed but as soon as she hit the heat of her apartment, a sleepy laziness washed over her. She barely trudged across the room and had just enough energy to open her door before she knocked the fuck out on top of her sheets still fully clothed. She never slept clothed so the blonde knew she must have been extremely tired. She felt a bit groggy, but got up anyway looking to make some hot tea—she had enough coffee to last her for a while. She checked her phone then, and grinned at seeing a new message just an hour old. She was also surprised to see it was already 10:15, but that wasn't a problem, she worked evenings.

" **Hey you, good morning! Wanted to pop by tonight, you working? :) -Em x"**

She bit back a rising smile and thumbed back an quick response.

" **A very beautiful Bristol morning to you! Of course I will be, can't wait :) ~N x"**

It was shaping up to be a very bright day indeed.

…...

After a day of lounging and going back to bed for a nap, Naomi finally got ready for her shift at 18:00, not even bothering for a jumper because it was such a lovely day. She arrived back at McClair's and promptly walked behind the bar seeing Effy. She expected the two of them to have a tense stand off but she surprised herself, the both of them really when she said a quiet 'thanks, it helped', and proceeded to get glasses and common orders out.

She didn't have to wait long because not an hour after things started to fill up, the front bell rang and in walked the tiny redhead looking slightly nervous but still excited nonetheless. Once she spotted the blonde at the counter, she beamed brightly and walked the rest of the way a lot more confidently to her favorite spot by the counter.

Naomi took her walk over to take in the girl for the day in a mid-thigh, loose white summer skirt and a dark red v-neck tshirt just barely darker than her hair and Naomi couldn't help but admit how beautiful she looked with the slight gape of her mouth, quickly adjusting into a smile when she came nearby. Her shoulder length, shiny, red hair bounced with each step and Naomi could feel her cheeks heating as they settled under the warn bar lights.

"Hi," the redhead grinned with a fully feline smile. Naomi had to pause before ansering.

"Hey yourself, it's great to see you," the blonde grinned.

"Its great to see you too. How are things? How are you?"

"I'm good, things are fine, what about you, how are things at home?"

"It's okay. What about you, how have you been feeling lately? The blonde became a bit suspect.

"I'm good like I said, why do you keep asking?" She asked suspiciously,

"Um...well... the girl stumbled through, clearly nervous, I may have popped in here last night?"

"You were here last night?" The blonde exclaimed, eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me? I would h-"

"Your friend already told me what happened—Effy right? Naomi why would you do that to yourself? If she hadn't sent you home, you'd have worked yourself to the death. And for what? So a bunch of drunks could get pissed for a night and-"

"I know," the bartender interrupted, snagging one of the girls hands waving around in the air, clutching it, "I know okay? It was stupid and I know that." Emily had finally let her speak as she was too busy feeling how cool the girls' hands were around her own, soothing and smooth.

"You still didn't answer my question," the redhead said after finding her voice. Naomi twitched a brow while her eyes traveled over the girl in front of her, briefly noticing the skin above the red blouse and below her smooth white skirt. She wished she had more time to look, but quietly snapped back at realizing she was being spoken to. Her face started steaming with newfound heat.

"I—um...I...willlllll tell you before you leave! But I believe right now, you need a drink. It's the "Sorry-I-was-an-arse-and-went-awol" drink, on the house. Made masterfully by yours truly," she distracted with a proud, dramatic bow. Emily couldn't help but laugh and the seriousness was quickly forgotten as the older girl proceeded to mix together Long Island Iced Tea, adding extra blends of tequila and rum.

Four shots later and Emily's cheeks were as red as her hair as she giggled ridiculously and quite loud. Naomi didn't mind—not at all—and felt herself start to tinge pink when she finally had the time to give the redheads' outfit the proper look over it deserved. And it was doing things to the blonde, she had to admit. She was bordering on flustered so she poured a shot of her own and leveled out quickly as it kicked in. A smile settled on her.

Once the smaller girl his six shots, the blonde took the contents away from them both. Naomi could barely handle six, and with Emily nearly four inches shorter than her, it was safe to assume she was pleasantly plastered.

The Naomi's head was reeling. It might have been from the two shots of seriously hard liquor and the way her eyes kept dropping down to travel back up the young girls' frame, but if she had any brain function left to think about it, it would be because she had never ever seen Emily so outgoing and _gone_ before. She was unprepared by how enticing it was. The calm and cool outer shell was cracking.

Emily, slightly rocking on her chair, leaned on her hand on the bar counter and traced over the rim glass, licking her lips before saying, "You know, my mum set me up on a double date last night when I got home—both Katie and I." The blonde's throat went dry and it wasn't from the alcohol. "We went to some midnight movie and I was left next to some guy named Brad, where we had to listen to two hours of my sister sucking face off his friend. Brad was rather cute, I think," Emily stated so simply, like she was remembering her dinner, that Naomi felt her stomach protesting and trying to make a swift exit.

She swallowed it down and blamed the alcohol, not daring to speak—instead humming a vague response. "He kept trying to hold my hand and stuff and I dunno, part of me couldn't do that, but part of me wanted to for some reason. I mean, he was really sweet and a gentleman and didn't push me or anything..."

The bartender was beginning to feel nauseous and ill and some tightness in her chest she couldn't quite place. Probably my fucking tequila, she thought, but either way it was getting frustrating hearing the redhead ramble on. "...but he wanted to take me out sometime. I was thinking 'What the fuck, why is he asking me, not Katie?' but I couldn't say that so I told him it wasn't a good idea."

Naomi loosened her grip on the glass.

"He asked if I was seeing anyone and I said it was complicated, which is right isn't it? What, with my ex, Lauren, and such, but he just wanted a drink so I said yes—I don't know why—and this was the first place I thought of," she pointed around the bar, "so I'll be here tomorrow just like planned, with you working, but not... _here..._ you know, with...you."

The blonde couldn't speak, hell she was barely breathing, and she knew she was glaring daggers but it couldn't be helped. This poison oozing out of her skin wasn't the Long Island's work.

"You'll see it, he's actually quite likable and... _kinda fit too_ ," the redhead leaned in to whisper, and Naomi's jaw pulsed. Emily looked up at the time, scoffing, "Fuck, is it that late already? Ugh, dammit I've got to get going. I'm supposed-", she paused to hiccup, "-supposed to help mum with some gala shit in the morning and it's gonna take hours to sleep this shit you have me off." She stumbled off her stool, her hands flailing for balance. Emily mumbled a faint 'Bye Nomeyyyy,' not even looking back as she shuffled out completely pissed and headed home.

Naomi had not moved. She had a mix of fury, devastation, and the feeling of surrealness wafting around her bones. She quickly reached for the large remains of her mixed Long Island jug, downing nearly a tall glass worth in one go. She swallowed it down fiercely, going to wipe her mouth but ended up wiping her eyes instead. She looked down at the counter and saw Emily's own glass there, empty with a red half circle on the rim. Naomi thought of how it got there before she rushed to the loo and hurled up all her contents just outside the stall, dripping some on her jeans.

All she could think of was how much she wished she wore her apron.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I hope this is what you're waiting for. Please please tell me what you think, it it's any good. I've been looking forward to it a lot, I hope it's a good end to your weekend lovelies!

Also you should play **Come Alive - WE ARE TWIN** for this chapter. That is all I have to say. No spoilers.

Cheers all,  
Rosey xoxo

One for the Road Ch 4 – Interceptions

Naomi woke up the next morning feeling bittersweet about the day. On the one hand, she had been able to get through the night and successfully evaded a hangover. Disregarding the fact that she basically puked it all up, but still. The victory lay in th comfort of not having a pounding head and hands over ears. On the other hand, thinking about why she had puked had put an enormous damper on her grateful mood.

What was his name? Brad? What kind of a shit name is Brad? Absolutely ridiculous, the blonde thought, and she stuck to her blazing guns of annoyance—anything to keep herself from falling apart.

She thought they had been getting somewhere, or at least becoming friends. Hell, when Emily had pecked her cheek, she thought there might be a speck of unreasonable hope lingering between them. Something minute, but still _something._

Apparently the blonde had been mistaken.

Apparently Brad was 'all the rage' nowadays. His fucking pretty boy attitude and movie-worthy romantic consideration. Ugh. Naomi was doing herself no favors by lingering on this guy. It really was none of her business—not at all—what Emily chose to pursue and when it came down to it, the facts were there: she was the bartender and Emily was a paying customer who was divulging drunkenly. That's what could be taken out of it. She had no right to call her out in haste.

But maybe, Naomi whined, just maybe she wished she did have that right.

Hearing the kettle go off, she shook herself out of her thoughts enough to jump out of bed (especially quick without the cloud of alcohol lingering) and shut it off. She went through the day uneventfully, but couldn't shake the sour mood she had sunk into. Her tea tasted bland, the weather was dull and overcast, and everything just seemed a bit lifeless. The day dragged on and for once, she wasn't counting down the minutes in excitement. She was dreading it.

But time did pass and before she knew it, Naomi was getting ready for her shift, being sure to get her apron on straight off the bat. She tossed the wash from yesterday into the dryer, setting the timer and head out with a sigh. The blonde arrived with a few minutes to spare and went to the loo to rinse up and collect herself. It's just another shift, she reasoned, another night and Emily will stop by. And Brad...

A twinge of something bubbled in her chest that thankfully wasn't the hurt she was expecting and she let it simmer as she took her usual spot behind the counter. Efft came out smirking a silent hello and Naomi did her best to pull out a grimace at best. It was going to be an eventful night.

…...

Nearly two hours later and the blonde was on the verge of becoming a mess. It was a fairly busy night, enough people to keep her consistently busy without releasing her frazzled side. But the customers weren't driving her off the deep end, that was Emily's going. Or rather, it _wasn't_ her going—Naomi had been burning holes starting at the door waiting to see the redhead come in. But so far? Nothing. No trace at all. Effy caught her glance a few times and raised a brow in question—the blonde disregarded it. She didn't have the patience or the temper to try and explain anything right now. Instead, she delivered a round of tequila and lime to a hen party set on pre-gaming before hitting the clubs. They insisted that the bartender take one with them. They didn't know she would have taken it without them anyway.

…...

Another hour later when the blonde's burning stare had dwindled to warm flickers, the door finally opened releasing a small crowd of college or uni students. Naomi nearly bolted to them when she saw the skin-tight dress seriously enhancing Emily's assets but stopped herself when she saw the supposed rehdead with purple hair instead, and large hoop earrings. It was wrong, so very wrong.

So one wrong Emily, one other blonde WAG, and three large (and admittedly fit) wankers later, the bartender nearly gave up and confessed her fault that she might have been entirely wrong about Emily. She might have been nothing what she imagined her to be as the pretentious crowd strolled through McClair's. But then the door closed behind the last tosser and it jammed as it his something behind his shoulder, showing—as he moved on—the withdrawn beautiful form of Emily, struggling behind. The small girl was hopelessly out of place but Naomi had never been more happy to see such luscious, red rich red hair before in her life. At least she came.

The split second happiness was short lived.

Just after she had stumbled through the door, the last muscle head had turned around with a pathetically sorry look on his face and said something that Emily had answered with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Naomi could swear the redhead had tucked her waved hred hair behind her ear and turned to look at the bar, but just as she held her breath to contain her hope, the fucking wanker stepped back to block their view and motioned fucking politely for ladies first. Ugh. It was so full of shit, she thought.

What really riled the blonde up though was that as soon as the redhead stepped forward following the rest of them, he placed his grimy hand on Emily's back to follow her—he then _let it fall lower until half his hand was basically on her ass._ The barkeep didn't know how she was able to keep herself from flying across the bar and caving his face in, but it took every last ounce of her will. That, and a double shot of tequila leftover from the hen party.

They all crowded in a half-circle booth with Emily insisting _fucking Brad_ go in first and leaving her on the end. Opposite her on the other end was (apparently) Emily's sister and her drooling shag of the night. God, the bartender thought, I hope Em is _nothing_ like her. The guy opposite the redhead stood up to get drinks, and as he did so, _fucking Brad_ gave him a cheer and put his arm across the top of the booth behind Emily.

 _Who the fuck do you think you are,_ Naomi fumed silently, _you shit tosser, you think those muscles are impressing anyone? Jesus, why don't you just go fuck off Brad..._

"Oi," a voice interrupted rudely, "gimme a pitcher." She was having none of his cuntish attitude but bit her tongue—clearly on her last nerve—while he looked her up and down. Leaning in, he offered suggestively, "You know, whenever you're done here, I wouldn't mind a round with you either. I bet you're a fuckin' minx in bed, aren't you?"

"Naomi!" a voice called out sharply, and the blonde's surprise was the only ting that kept her from swinging the already called up fist square into his crotch. Hard. She glared over at the sound and saw her mate Effy challenging her stare with a smirt not even trying to hide. With a tremendous effort she didn't know she still had, the bartender forced herself to walk away and angrily walked toward the brunette. Coming to a stop, she waited for something to be said, but the other girl stayed silent smirking at her.

"Yes?!" the blonde burst at last, "Can I help you?" she gritted through her teeth.

"You're off at ten," she replied, seeming a bit smug, "Cook's coming in for close." Naomi looked at the clock—20:06. Running a hand through her hair, she let out a sigh and then proceeded to pour herself another tequila shot, about to down it when Effy snatched it from her fingers and gulped it back before she could protest.

"Wh...What the fuck?" The brunette wiped her mouth and looked at her mate again. A slight pause before an answer.

"You're clever Naomi. But when you're drunk, you're careless. And something tells me you want a thread of sobriety in two hours time," she stated vaguely and then took the entire tequila bottle away as she turned to go to her end of the counter, "Have fun."

Naomi gaped questionably at the now empty space missing a person and the much needed alcohol, but instead of losing her shit and punching someone, she felt herself struggle a deep breath in. Of fucking course it wasn't the preferred option, god knows she would have loved to turn _fucking Brad's_ smug grin inside out, but the waves in her kept her in place for the moment. She would take a page out of the brunette's book and read the bunch for a bit. See what they were up to what they like—and admittedly, the bartender was pained to admit—see if it was really what Emily wanted.

She popped open a winecooler instead, innocent enough, and tucked it under the counter as she went back to her place, having to wipe up the beer the fucker sloshed everywhere. Breathe, she self-soothed, for now just breathe. And she watched. And she waited.

It was the shortest and longest two hours of her entire life. On one hand, she watched them with a detail that would impress even Effy, but on the other hand, _all she could do was watch._ She was stuck there behind the counter, not even allowed to go clean tables because Effy had purposefully brought Thomas up to play busboy for the evening. Fucks sake, Naomi fumed, tempers rising again.

What she found however, on her occupational restriction, was enough to give her a shred of hope.

Right after the sister's fuckhead got back with the pitcher, the three guys jumped straight in, pouring themselves a hearty amount. Emily's sister (basically the WAG twin) stole a few swigs from the fuckheads and he encouraged her by tipping the glass back, which made her dribble a small amount onto her chest. It certainly didn't stop him from diving in mouth first (absolutely no fucking shame, Naomi thought) to make sure not of drop of precious liqour was wasted. The blonde WAG was nearly as bad, but Emily...Emily declined it all. Not even one sip from... _Brad's_ glass.

The boys were nearly as bad as Cook. The minute the glass was empty they poured another, and another and another. And it was showing. After the first round they got another two pitchers (brought out by Effy, the blonde had been staring daggers in the process) and spread the numbing gold around. After three each they started getting loud. Fuckhead one had banged on the table for shots and fuckhead two was cheering the suggestion on. Effy complied looking completely amused. _What the fuck are you playing at Ef,_ the bartender couldn't help but scold. _Brad_ in the meantime, while being less loud, had gotten increasingly _handsy_ , much to the blonde's dismay.

By the second drink, that dangerous arm had hung limp across her shoulders. It almost seemed to the barkeep like it was weighing the redhead down if the uncomfortable look on her face was anything to go by. By the third drink, his arm had gotten heavier as it sunk down her back until it comfortably (for him anyway) was around the tiny girls waist. Naomi was sure not to miss the way Emily tightened her eyes shut and pursed her mouth when he gave her side a squeeze. The blonde didn't realize that she herself squeezed the bar counter tightly in return.

Another round of shots was ordered (by fuckhead one shouting across the bar) and after the fourth was downed, the WAGs became flirty, the wankers became rowdy, and _Brad_ became, in Naomi's view, way too fucking much. The look on Emily's face of split second panics every few minutes had pushed her to her breaking point. She put her second wine cooler down and started round the corner before the door up front dinged open and in came Cook, hands tossed in the air yelling across the bar as he strode forward.

"NAOMIKINS! Hows my favorite muff muncher?" Said girl hadn't been watching Cook though, her eyes were trained to the redhead across the way and something bubbled in her chest when Emily whipped her head back at the question, finally _finally_ meeting their eyes. And damn her to hell if it wasn't the relief Naomi had been craving for the endless hours. One look from the girl and it wasn't just ending a drought, it was filling her up. She was her monsoon and now she was flooding the vats of courage that had been empty before. The bartender was ready for this, she wasn't even rushed anymore, despite Emily tucking her head back to the table and looking down in her lap, that beautiful curtain of cherry rosewood hair falling across her face. Her mind was made up.

Cook strolled over pompously as ever, dropping some bags and his tan jacket on the lower counter next to the blonde. He was about to come up with some witty sexual offer, as he always greeted his favorite girl, but he didn't even get a chance to before Naomi had untied her apron and tossed it as his chest.

"You all set then Cook? Got it all?" she asked calmly, but her mind already elsewhere.

"Yup, ready for a night with all these pissers. Jack 'ere is gonna drink 'em all under the table, you just wait," he grinned his toothy smile. She had to grin back at his antics.

"Great. Only one thing," she pointed at Emily's unlikely bunch of mates, " _that_ table gets no more drinks no matter what Effy says. And make sure you double charge all the wankers yeah? Take my word for it."

He raised a bored brow at the crowd, before shrugging and reassuing her with a, "Will do babes."

She smirked small once more before whispering, "Wish me luck Cookie," and patted his shoulder as she set off determined through McClairs.

She passed the tables near the bar, moving around one or two to focus on her straight shot path. Naomi took a deep breath her nerves suddenly racing. Her strides got quicker, matching her rapidly pounding heart and became high off the adrenaline. She was well nervous, that was obvious, but she was _going_ to do this. Part of her thought that she was always going to do this, it couldn't have gone any other way. She couldn't stop if she tried.

Passed under the thin row of lights brought reality into play. Twenty feet away. She could make out the redheads short shorts and blue plaid top, and it made her breath catch. Not that _that_ was helpful—she was having trouble breathing as it was. _God fucking Brad_ had suddenly dropped his hands from Emily's waist to the top of her ass and it only made the bartender more sure of herself.

She heard a catcall, loud, from behind her and made out Cook's hollering from behind. Even though she didn't look back, Emily did, and by the time her eyes widened the blonde was already upon her, twisting around at the last minute and dropping easily into the girls lap. Naomi felt the entire body under her shudder at the contact and noticed a loss of equilibrium when the redhead leaned back to accommodate her, forcing Brad to withdraw his arm in complete surprise.

 _That's fine by me,_ was the barkeeps last thought before wrapping her arms sweetly around Emily's neck, watching her eyes glass over with shock and surreal want. She was enticed in watching—in feeling—the tiny girl react to her presence and at once Naomi was absolutely sure that the last two hours, the last full day Emily had thought nothing for Brad. The way her lips parted with uneven breath and her eyes tinted black—no, she was sure it was of her. Even if it wasn't, she wanted the girl so bad, she could hardly stand it. The blonde gripped one hand on the collar, threaded one through a sea of red and surged forward.

Their lips met and every ounce of nerves, of adrenaline seeped into Emily, drowing a whimper in the barkeeps mouth, having her tense and pull at the other girls' back so that their fronts were flush. Naomi was gone—lost in the soft tenderness the other girl brought forth from her. Despite the desperate beginning, it melted into a heart warming, shattering kiss that both of the girls had been losing their minds over, waiting for this feeling.

And Christ what a feeling it was.

The blonde wasn't sure it was possible to feel so sated, so completely released from all her previous tensions, when the build up in her body was everything but. It was as if she were champagne, and when Emily came to rattle up her life, it let the sweet fizzing shoot up through her veins, leaving just as sweet a taste in her mouth. She was aware when the redhead moved their mouths together firmer, sliding her tongue across the older girls lips and making Naomi slip out a gasped moan. She had to stop. She had to, or she would need all of the girl, every part of Emily at that very minute. More reluctant than anything in her life, she pulled away, but kept the two of them barely apart.

After a long moment of silence, Brad (whose voice was just as annoying as Naomi remembered) finally said something.

"What the hell was that? Who is she Emily?" But Emily wasn't looking at Brad. The two girls weren't looking at anyone but each other and it was only when Naomi jumped unexpectedly to her feet, dragging the redhead completely willing behind her that she answered for the small girl.

" _She,"_ Naomi stated smugly about herself, "is the _complication_ you heard about. Now go fuck yourself, _Brad._ "

The two girls half-ran, half-stumbled to the door and before pushed through, Naomi stopped, about to head back real quick to grab them both something from behind the counter, as was their ritual, but Emily stopped her, smiling so brightly, the barkeep was sure she had enough champagne in her veins to make up for it.

"If we're getting one for the road, I know what I want," the redhead said huskily, "and she's coming back to mine." Naomi was dumbfounded and didn't try in the least to stop her when Emily took both of her hands and pulled them both the door and into the night.


End file.
